<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday Activities by deathkiller3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161953">Sunday Activities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathkiller3000/pseuds/deathkiller3000'>deathkiller3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bratty Submissive, Cum Eating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Erotica, FTM, Fuck the timeline, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Praise Kink, Trans Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Vaginal Sex, afab language, bratty bottom, they get caught because who doesn’t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathkiller3000/pseuds/deathkiller3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uhhhh literally the start to any porno, aurie wants dorian to do some cleaning and then they fuck. just read it for yourself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i kinda fucked the time line but it doesn’t matter because you whores will still read it anyways. thank you xxxxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staying in Tevinter wasn’t the worst in the Pavus manor, run strictly by Dorian, who kept things peaceful, especially between the servants—well, slaves. Dorian uses the terms interchangeably, when referring to somebody’s else’s, they’re slaves, his own, servants. Maybe that’s because he didn’t shy away from being very charitable to them, paying them for the services and giving them well deserved breaks. He doesn’t force them to go outside of their comfort zone.</p><p>An argument a while back helped Dorian understand that slaves were slaves to escape poverty, as he was correct about that, but that doesn’t make slavery bearable. It’s still hell, and the fact that anyone should have to chose between enslavement and extreme poverty is a product of those in power being selfish. Growing up, Aurelius experienced first hand the effects of poverty, and sometimes when things got really rough, his parents almost considered selling themselves to servitude. If that had happened, Aurelius would’ve rejoined clan Lavellan and lived the rest of his life with them. He doesn’t like to dwell on the thought and is glad they never did.</p><p>In summary, Dorian makes an effort to affectively help these people, and even get them started on their own. He has a system, filtering in and out new and old, the old sent off with a bag of money, the new being given another chance at survival. </p><p>It’s all very sweet of Dorian, Aurelius appreciates it, and he knows the servants especially do, but the day is lazy. The manor needs tidying, as any lived in space would after a week. In particular, Dorian’s study became a wreak with books, loose papers, pens and scrolls. They fill the desk and sometimes spill onto the floor. He is organized everywhere else except when his brain is scattered in work, pumping out ideas that he scribbles onto paper.</p><p>Aurelius knows this mess all too well, and so does Dorian. Usually a servant will come and clean it, perfectly organizing everything into the shelves and drawers. He supposes it gives Dorian a break, but today was going to be different, only for the reason Aurelius wanted it to be. Anyways, they were doing nothing, just lounging around and picking at fruit. </p><p>Without hesitation, Aurelius crossed the room from his seat over to Dorian, who was engrossed in a book. He was close to finishing it, balancing a stack of pages under his pinky while his thumb only held a sliver. Aurelius didn’t care if he was ruining his “book time” (he always had book time anyways).</p><p>Gracefully, Aurelius sat himself down onto Dorian’s open lap, which was immediately, without word, made comfortable for him. Dorian didn’t even tear his eyes away from the page. Quickly, not to distract him too much, Dorian leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to Aurelius’s cheek.</p><p>Silence bounced between them for a moment, though Aurelius knew Dorian was waiting for him to speak.</p><p>“I think we need to do something productive today.”</p><p>“And why’s that?” Dorian spoke so quickly like the answer was already on his tongue before Aurelius even thought up the question.</p><p>“Because your study is an absolute mess and I think you should take on the responsibility of it.”</p><p>Dorian peeled his eyes away from the words on the page, looking to his mighty partner, who bossed him around so easily without fear. Well, no need to be fearful, they were the closest anyone could be.</p><p>As if on a whim, Aurelius cut Dorian’s line of thought short, speaking evenly. “That poor girl needs a break from your madness.”</p><p>There was a sigh, long and hard, from Dorian, lips forming a slight smirk. He dog-eared his page, and placed the book down, now turning his full attention to the insistent man in his lap. It was almost childish, like when he would stubbornly ask his parents for expensive toys he definitely didn’t need. “We’re rich”, he’d say, which was true, and they never told him no, so Dorian supposes he can’t say no to Aurelius either.</p><p>“I suppose you’re right. Are you going to leave me to my lonesome to do this?”</p><p>“Of course not, I’m bored. I feel like putting books in ABC order is more fun than whatever this is.” Aurelius made a gesture with his hands to the general room.</p><p>“Maybe if you picked up a book or practiced some chess, you wouldn’t be so bored.”</p><p>Aurelius made a face, his brow and top quirking up to give him attitude. </p><p>“I didn’t grow up with such an elegant stick shoved up my ass, I like being active.”</p><p>Wow. Dorian couldn’t help but scoff, smiling wide. </p><p>“Get up so we can do this,” Dorian poked Aurelius’s ticklish side which earned him a protest of hands. “Mouthy shit.”</p><p>Aurelius grinned, standing but not before giving him the same quick kiss he had delivered before. </p><p> </p><p>Before now, Dorian had never really taken in the full scope of the messes he makes until now. In the moment, it doesn’t seem like that much, but now as it sits at his feet, he can feel the burden of having to clean this up start to pile on his shoulders. He already misses his book.</p><p>Aurelius is quick to get to work, walking further into the room, being careful for anything on the floor.</p><p>“I really need to fix this.”</p><p>“You’re just a bit of a scatterbrain, that’s all.”</p><p>Dorian picked up the object nearest to him, a scroll. Opening it, he recognized it as something he snagged from a library during his adventures. He was looking for this damn thing during his work, why find it now. He sighs, and puts it—um—well he could shove it—no.</p><p>Looking around, Dorian saw no room to just simply place this scroll down without it fading in with the others and being lost to a mess. He sighed harder this time, feeling frustrated by himself. How could he let past him do this to future him? (Could time magic reverse this?)</p><p>Aurelius would have a fit if he suddenly pulled a time portal out of his ass to warn past him of the impending doom of responsibility.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry,” Aurelius pulled Dorian from his thoughts. “Let’s organize these into piles and go from there.”</p><p> </p><p>Much time later, the majority of the mess had been contained, splayed out into various different piles on the floor. The study already looked better, and Dorian felt like he could breathe better just looking at it.</p><p>“Much better.” Aurelius said to himself, looking upon their work.</p><p>Dorian glanced around, and his eyes spotted a flash of white peaking out from behind the desk.</p><p>“Looks like you missed something.”</p><p>A moment of silence.</p><p>“You’re going to make me get that?”<br/>
Aurelius’s blank, monotone stare bored into him.</p><p>“...Yes.”</p><p>“I can’t believe it.” He says as he walks over to do it anyways, though in that moment, Dorian decides against it, as it is right there, but both of them just ran into each other, Aurelius bent over a bit as he went to pick it up.</p><p>The suggestive position, with Dorian’s front pressed against Aurelius’s backside, immediately brought a couple of very intriguing thoughts to fruition. His own horniness surprised him, but he wasn’t objected. The sliver of fantasy in his head was entertaining enough.</p><p>Aurelius got the book, though Dorian did not move from his spot, purposely invading Aurelius’s personal space.</p><p>“Do you mind?”</p><p>“No, do you?”</p><p>Aurelius was about to easily slip away, paper in hand, ready to deliver it to it’s designated pile, when he stopped mid step, turning to face Dorian. He seemed to be contemplating something, their gaze locked onto each other. He already knew his response would be something snarky.</p><p>“Of course I don’t, I mean, you’re already basically having sex with me.”</p><p>Dorian rolled his eyes. </p><p>Aurelius continued, “Would you like me to bend over again? I’ll make sure to push my ass out this time.”</p><p>With a laugh, Dorian zeroed in on his target, backing Aurelius against the desk, locking him in place with his arms. Aurelius was holding back a grin, melting easily against Dorian’s body.</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like you’re any better than me.” Dorian teased, leaning in to nudge at Aurelius’s jaw with his mouth and nose.</p><p>“Let’s just pretend I am, it’s more fun that way.” Aurelius titled his head to the side to allow lips to be pressed against his neck.</p><p>They moved together slowly, kisses dampening Aurelius’s neck, sensitive skin lightly sucked on to create a ghost of a red mark. So badly, Dorian wished to mark his beloved, but social standards were unfortunately high for him. Though, he does fantasize about how pretty Aurie would be adorning purple bruises on his neck like jewelry. All his shirts would be low collar, reaching as far down his torso as it is fashionably acceptable, and he’d lounge about, sketching out, letting the open shirt fall over his pecs.</p><p>Dorian’s face now sat between the two mounds of muscle, a hand tangled in his shoulder length hair. He groaned with a closed mouth, barred from bare skin by treacherous fabric. </p><p>He fixed his gaze up, where he met Aurelius’s, much softer than before, his face flushed with pink all the way to the tips of his elven ears. Long blonde eyelashes framed golden eyes. </p><p>The calloused hand from the back of his head came and brushed stray hairs from his face, tucking them behind his ear. Dorian relaxed from the gesture, holding Aurie by the waist.</p><p>“You still want this?” Aurelius held up that stray piece of paper that got them here between two fingers, not helping the little quirk at the corner of his mouth. </p><p>Dorian grabbed it and tossed it to the side and within the same moment their lips and teeth clashed hurriedly, breathing hard against each other’s cheeks. In a swift motion, Aurelius hopped up to sit on the edge of the mahogany desk, spreading his legs for Dorian to slip between and then capture him in his trap. His thighs were strong, not hesitating to squeeze Dorian’s hips only to remind him of his strength. He couldn’t help but groan thinking about his amatus sitting on his awaiting face and being encapsulated by those thighs. </p><p>Dorian felt the need to pull away for a moment, lips separating with a soft pop. Their breaths were already heavy, skin completely flushed from arousal. </p><p>“You still want this?” Dorian now asked, though his face reflected something puppy-like, searching Aurie’s body language and face.</p><p>In a whisper Aurie asked, “How much of me?”</p><p>“All. In my study, with my name on your lips.” That response elicited a small shiver from Aurelius, a hand now resting flat on Dorian’s chest. </p><p>To feverishly regain control, Aurie sucked in a deep breath, leaning back on his hand. “Then, hurry up, I will not wait any longer for your love.”</p><p>“In a bit of a mood today, I see.” Dorian commented—not that its a bad thing—whilst he dropped to his knees, unbuckling Aurie’s trousers. He wanted whatever Aurie could offer him, he takes it in strides.</p><p>“Faster.” A tug to his hair made him roughly pull down the trousers and underclothes, letting them hang off one ankle. Between milky thighs was a wet heat, being put onto display for him. Dorian thumbed the hard clit, poking out from between folds, rubbing it small light circles.</p><p>“Mm..” Aurie opened his legs even more, bucking his hips forward. </p><p>When Dorian finally brought his mouth to Aurelius’s cunt, he licked with a flat tongue up the slit, focusing his attention on the throbbing nub. He was hit with the deep smell of Aurie’s sex, which was reminiscent of freshly brewed coffee and Dorian’s own lavender shampoo. As well as the general musk, which was still sweet.</p><p>“Fuck yes.” Aurie breathed out, his body slumping back, a leg hooking around Dorian’s shoulder.</p><p>Dorian grabbed slim hips and held them firmly as he ravished Aurie, mouthing with plump lips. He focused his tongue with fervor, circling and sucking on his cock, face embedded in wetness. His own ignored erection twitched with need in his trousers, poking obviously against them.</p><p>Aurie was desperately trying to rock his hips, but they were restrained by large hands holding him to the desk. A high pitched whine spilled from swollen lips. </p><p>“Please, my love.” Aurie spoke in a hushed voice.</p><p>With a skilled mouth, Dorian flicked his tongue in quick succession over Aurelius’s clit, listening to a sweet moan pour from the man above him. It was thick with lust, a hand back in his hair to keep Dorian at his work, demanding an orgasm. Though, he did manage to pull away, temporarily denying Aurelius his desperate need.</p><p>“Shit—I didn’t tell you to stop.” The demanding tone was dampened by his shaky vocal chords, as if he wasn’t at completely mercy to Dorian’s undoing.</p><p>“Be calm, amatus.” Dorian added a wet kiss to Aurie’s inner thigh to coax him more.</p><p>Dorian stood, and Aurie didn’t let him go any farther than a foot from him, his legs still acting as that cage.</p><p>“You have a little something there,” Aurie brushed a thumb over Dorian’s slippery lips, smearing it around. Cutely, he bit his lip.</p><p>“Want a taste?”</p><p>Aurie nodded a bit shyly, letting his hand fall away as Dorian leaned in to deeply kiss his love. He let their tongues roll over each other, giving Aurie everything he had collected. Aurie even sucked and licked his lips. It was enthralling to see how eager he was to lap up every last drop from his own heat, which was still creamy and throbbing.</p><p>They fell still after pulling away, only letting their hands wander over each other. It was a moment for Dorian to catch is breath, though he couldn’t wait long, grinding his clothed cock against Aurelius’s inner thigh, bringing both their attention to it. </p><p>A bit of a mischievous smirk came to Aurie’s face, his hand snaking around to take Dorian’s cock in hand, pumping it once with a firm grip.</p><p>“Ha..” Dorian gave a little thrust to his hips. </p><p>There was no lingering, that hand moved down to now rub his balls back and forth, giving Dorian an opportunity to grind down onto his warm palm.</p><p>“I know how much you’d love to see me cum in these trousers.” Dorian muttered, though not making any effort to stop. It felt wonderful, the pleasure shooting down his thighs and pooling in his stomach.</p><p>“I want you to cum in me, my love, but yes.” </p><p>Dorian chuckled, not catching the sudden moan escaping his throat, head falling onto Aurie’s shoulder. He was mindlessly using the hand cupping his balls to further his own pleasure, but it slipped away before he could steal anymore. He actually found himself whining when the pressure was no longer there.</p><p>“Mm, calm yourself, amatus.” Aurie mocked his words, obviously finding it very humorous. </p><p>Dorian chuckled, kissing Aurie’s cheek. “You’re a pain in the ass today.”</p><p>“Mhm.” He hummed, without a care in the world.</p><p>“Lay down.”</p><p>The command came easy, Aurelius following exactly what he was told, legs hanging off the edge. Dorian finished pulling off Aurie’s trousers and let them fall into heap on the floor, then proceeded to strip off his own bottoms, putting them with the rest. His hard cock was heavy, already leaking with precum.</p><p>Aurie stirred, wiggling his hips, keeping his legs spread. He was red in most places, and wet all along his groin. Long blonde hair splayed out across the desk.</p><p>“Hurry up.”</p><p>Dorian hummed. “I feel like I need to reinforce some patience into you.” He glanced down to meet heavy eyes, which stared him down just as hard. The thought seemed to bounce around in Aurie’s head, already being half undone. It only meant extended foreplay.</p><p>“Please, I don’t want to be here all night.” At this rate, they probably will be. By the time they had begun this project it was quarter to four o’clock in the afternoon, an hour and a half has already passed, not to mention how much time they’re wasting on a quick fuck.</p><p>“Then learn to control your tongue before I force you quiet.” That got the response he finally wanted, Aurie letting go a bit and slipping further into submission. </p><p>“Good boy.” He praised, thumbing his cock again. </p><p>“Mmmnhhaa..” Aurelius thrust his hips forward. </p><p>Dorian’s cock twitched for attention and with his other hand he gave himself a few pumps, coaxing more precum from the tip, before pushing it down, prodding gently at Aurie’s entrance. Just the folds felt buttery over Dorian’s tip, thrusting his hips forward he slipped in easily.</p><p>They both groaned upon the breach, there no resistance for Dorian to push further in till he was pressing his pelvis against Aurie’s.</p><p>“Mmm..” Aurie mewled, though completely still, his hand gripping the edge of the desk.</p><p>The first thrust felt so utterly amazing, Dorian’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell open for a long moan.</p><p>The pace picked up quickly, both already so desperate for each other and their own climaxes. Dorian’s hips were snapping rapidly against Aurie’s groin, the sound wet and sloppy. </p><p>“Oh fuck yes..!” Aurie groaned loudly, abandoning the edge of the desk to grab ahold of Dorian’s wrist, squeezing hard.</p><p>“Yeah, good boy, I want to hear you.”</p><p>These walls weren’t exactly soundproof, and if they were loud enough any passerby’s would hear everything, but that almost aroused Dorian more. Let them hear his Amatus cry. They will only ever get a taste of the beauty Dorian gets to witness in moments like this.</p><p>Aurie’s legs twitched up, knees now aligned with Dorian’s chest, his muscles tensing. </p><p>“Oh my—Maker..!” His back arched. “Fuck me..” </p><p>Dorian groaned when he was fully sheathed inside, now tightly gripping plump thighs, digging his fingers into the skin. </p><p>“You going to cum on this cock?” Dorian asked heatedly.</p><p>“Mmmn—Yes, yes..!”</p><p>“C’mon, cum for me, amatus.”</p><p>Dorian pushed one of Aurie’s legs to his chest, angling his hips to thrust without rhythm, easily hitting that sweet spot.</p><p>“Ah-ha..ha-Ah! Fuck!” Aurelius became caught in the throws of pleasure, head thrown back, mouth hanging open in noisy breathy moans. </p><p>“There you go, good boy.” The growing pleasure in Dorian’s lower abdomen was throbbing.</p><p>“I’m cumming, oh fuck yes, I’m cumming..!” </p><p>“Cum for me.”</p><p>“Ohhh, fuck, Ah!” A succession of loud, breathy moans followed an intense climax, Dorian feeling Aurelius’s legs shaking under his grip.</p><p>This provoked Dorian to his own release, thrusting shallowly until he was emptying inside Aurelius, body reverberating with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies calmed not too long after their orgasms, heavy breaths filling in the now quiet space. Aurelius was laying in bliss, eyes closed, limbs relaxed, lips parted slightly. He was trying to even his breath, chest rising high the falling slowly.</p><p>Already becoming flaccid, Dorian pulled out, watching his cum leak out and drip down the slit. He liked how Aurie twitched from overstimulation when he glided his fingers across his cock, mixing the fluids.</p><p>“Fuck..” Aurelius muttered, finally opening his eyes to meet Dorian’s waiting ones. They smiled at each other, then moved together to kiss deeply and slow.</p><p>“I can’t believe you made that happen.”</p><p>“Mhm, I know, I know.” Dorian rolled his eyes with a grin.</p><p>They giggled into the kiss, wrapping arms around each other. </p><p>The clank of the Study door opening pulled both of them out of their moment, freezing in place. There wasn’t enough time to react to cover up or even act like what happened didn’t happen.</p><p>Esperanza, the servant who typically cleans up Dorian’s study, emerged into the room. When her eyes caught the scene only ten feet away from her, she gasped so loud, snapping a hand over her mouth, then violently turning to leave. She almost left with the door open, but then returned to shut it, eyes closed tight.</p><p>“I am so so so sorry Magister Pavus and Sir Lavellan, please forgive me!”</p><p>Both men stared blankly at the door in silence for a long moment.</p><p>“That’s extremely unfortunate.” Aurie commented, though he was just as petrified as Dorian who had the entirety of Tevinter politics weighing on his reputation.</p><p>Dorian groaned, pulling away and grabbing his pants. He remember just the situation they were in and of course Esperanza would go and do her job, that Dorian gave her. He was unsure of what she’d do with this information, but he wanted to fix it as quickly as possible. </p><p>“I don’t want to leave you like this, my love, but—“</p><p>“Don’t worry, I understand. Come here.”</p><p>Dorian pulled on his pants and lazily fixed them, walking over. Aurie straightened out Dorian’s mustache, and then gave him a tender kiss.</p><p>“Thank you.” Dorian spoke softly.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Aurie smiled. “You might want to take a mint though, your breath smells like cum.”</p><p>Dorian pulled a face, brushing his fingers through his hair. “Ever so poetic with your words.”</p><p> </p><p>The evening ended with a calm talk with Esperanza and Aurelius finishing their original task.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, lmk ur horknee meter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>